


25 Slip Dashes

by iKain2



Series: The First Three Rookies (Vindictus) [1]
Category: Vindictus
Genre: Gen, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKain2/pseuds/iKain2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 sentences based on one-word prompts about Lann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	25 Slip Dashes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net on June 6, 2011, so this is before any canon backstory was released.

**1\. First**

His first encounter with the Fomors was when his village was raided by bloodthirsty gnolls; none of them survived after he picked up a pitchfork.

 

**2\. Wake**

Lann knows that one day he won't wake up for another battle so he gives everything he has to offer in the dying belief of Morrighan today.

 

**3\. Potions**

Although Lann isn't quite the ethusiast in arcane-related weaponry, he grudgingly accepts the fact that Evie's healing spell is much better than those nasty-tasting potions Brynn brews.

 

**4\. Phoenix Feathers**

Lann could probably count on all of his fingers and toes the amount of Phoenix feathers wasted on him during a major battle; he really needs to stop thinking he's a meat shield.

 

**5\. Family**

Despite the motley group of mercenaries and cadets in Colhen whose numbers wax and wane like the moon, Lann can't help but feel that they're all he's got for a family now.

 

**6\. Fire**

Lann once associated fire with the feeling of suffocation through smoke, but after his lengthy foray into Ainle he decides to not associate fire with anything anymore.

 

**7\. Swords**

He couldn't forget the first time he held a pair of swords in each hand; the feeling of having enough power to help change the world emerged even after long becoming a veteran in warfare.

 

**8\. Fiona**

His female companion always seemed quite cold to him no matter the circumstance but Lann didn't mind it since she saved his neck so many times before.

 

**9\. Evie**

When Lann met Evie for the first time he accidentally called her a 'witch'; his cheek stung for the entire day after that.

 

**10\. Karok**

Lann was worried that he would be replaced by that giant walking meat shield as their primary source of damage, but after seeing how slow he moved Lann mentally sighed in relief.

 

**11\. Armor**

As he got stronger Lann noticed that the armor sets got increasingly heavier and secretly applauded Fiona for not even batting an eye at the weight of her even more cumbersome armor.

 

**12\. Protect**

Despite being usually considered as an ideal damage dealer and not a tanker Lann was sure that should the situation arise he would protect Colhen and its inhabitants with his insignificant life.

 

**13\. Offense**

His mother once told him that a good defense was an incredibly efficient offense so he didn't feel any fear when he was called up to the front lines to provide ample distraction as cannon fodder.

 

**14\. Battle**

The number of battles he'd won and lost didn't matter to him; as long as they won the war he would be satisfied with proudly serving the Crimson Mercenaries and Royal Army until death.

 

**15\. White**

Tieve's dress was always starched white and hurt his eyes but he wanted it to stay that headache-inducing color because she was their only contact with their ever-illusive Goddess.

 

**16\. Blood**

Lann couldn't help but laugh at the one time he walked into the Mercenary Outpost covered head to toe in kobold gore, which scared Ellis shitless.

 

**17\. Heat**

Lann grumbled in irritation as the summer heat made him feel like he was cooking in his own armor; looking at Evie's light clothing, he was incredibly tempted to just jump off the Docks until he remembered that he couldn't swim to save his life.

 

**18\. Steal**

"EVIE, STOP STEALING MY DAMN CLOTHES!" Lann shouted, chasing the giggling magician across Colhen in just a towel, still dripping wet from his shower.

 

**19\. Train**

Every moment, every battle, and every raid has trained and prepared him for this day; the day where Colhen's existence depended completely on their efforts against the Fomorian army.

 

**20\. Strength**

Before rushing into the lair of a fearsome White Tyrant, Lann spends a brief moment to pray for the safety of his comrades: "Give us the strength to help change the tides of our never-ending struggles, Goddess, and lead us to our Paradise."

 

**21\. Succubus**

When the Succubus, or in other words a scantily-clad evil Evie look-alike, tossed him to the floor like a ragdoll and crawled seductively over his frozen body, Lann couldn't help but think that that at least he wouldn't die a virgin.

 

**22\. Forget**

Lann knew that he would never forget how the Fomors destroyed his carefree life at the countryside, but as he waved over a teary Evie and a stony Fiona from his position next to a campfire burning brightly in the night, he felt that he wouldn't trade his role for all the gold in the world.

 

**23\. Transformation**

His first transformation nearly overwhelmed him with the feeling of power and invulnerability along with the intense blood-lust; phantom tendrils from the inert power stroked teasingly at his soul for more bloodshed and destruction despite only being a skill he had just unlocked.

 

**24\. Wings**

The unnerving feeling of ghost-like wings sprouting from his back always put him off-balance for a moment every time he jumped from a high platform into a mob of Fomors; the rush of adrenaline and wind through invisible wings always reminded him that he was just one avenging angel in the midst of the thousand others.

 

**25\. Breath**

The ugly, rattling rasp of his weakening breath made Lann choke up on how pathetic he must have sounded with his ribs broken and lungs crushed after pushing one of his more slower comrades out of the way of the three jaws of a raging Thor; exhaling the last lungful of air he fought to keep in, Lann smiled crookedly through a mouthful of blood as he felt the soft caresses of Morrighan's wings leading him towards the warmth of Paradise.


End file.
